Different World Ride (phenomenon)
"Different World Ride" ( Difarento Wārudo Raido), or "Diffride" for short (ディフライド Difuraido), is a phenomenon seen in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT. Note the following information can vary between the anime's description and lores. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z, and advanced form of "Diffride" was introduced, known as Dimensional Overstride (phenomenon). History A "Diffride" happens when a fighter and their avatar/most notable unit agree to take one form, with the fighter as the host body while the unit controls it. This phenomenon has similarities to the Яeverse, although Diffride has no sinister intentions. This phenomenon was made possible due to the events of Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate, specifically as a result of the time-space disruption caused by the gate's destruction. Nome Tatsunagi compares "Diffride" to "A unit from Planet Cray's vacation on Earth", as most of the units on Earth simply have an adventurous and curious spirit, now that Cray and Earth are the closest they've ever been due to the collapse of the Stride Gate. "Diffriding" is essentially the reverse of "Riding", where the unit rides the human rather than the human riding the unit. According to Shiranui, Chrono Shindou was the trigger that made Diffriding possible. Harmonics Messiah watches over the units of Cray, as well as those who have Diffriden, although Stealth Dragon, Shiranui managed to Diffride without Kazumi Onimaru's consent, and thus is out of Harmonic Messiah's protection. The method used by Shiranui was created by Evil God Bishop, Gastille, which Shiranui used to Diffride Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon and Noa Hoshizaki. In NX Episode 29: Diffrider, Aichi Sendou, Toshiki Kai, and Kamui Katsuragi are extremely suspicious of Chaos Breaker Dragon, knowing fully well the damage that unit could cause to Earth. It is unknown if a unit can take multiple hosts, although it is implied that a unit may only take one host. Nome specifically mentions that Aichi can only Diffride with Blaster Blade and Chrono with Chronojet Dragon. Although this phenomenon wasn't active during and prior to the events of the original series, it is possible that Takuto Tatsunagi and Ezel had a form of Diffride due to Takuto's interference on Earth. Ibuki states that the current Under20 in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT became a cover-up for his new plan of finding out what Shiranui's intentions are, as Ibuki had a premonition about the events to come as he was reviewing the team entries. It is also likely that diffriding people gives them an unluckiness factor in the planet, as well as increased luck during Cardfights. When a Diffrider loses a cardfight, their clan symbol seems to burn painfully. Losing a fight does not immediately break the Diffride contract, however it does weaken the bond and appears to be physically painful, as shown when Saori Fuchidaka and Verno Fahrenheart lose their fights in the Under20, as well as Verno's Genesis emblem appearing greatly broken on her third loss. The "tolerance" differs between the strength of the bond between each Diffriders, with Dumjid and Amaruda losing 4 times before each of their contract broke. On the other hand, if the opposing fighter they're facing os somehow able to greatly overwhelm them, then it's possible to break the bond after one or two losses, as shown when Darkface Alicides’s bond nearly broke after he was defeated by Toshiki Kai, despite it being his only confirmed loss at the time or Kazumi Onimaru's Diffride with Shiranui broke after losing to Chrono Shindou, although this may have been a voluntary release. If the Diffrider were to use a Zeroth Dragon and lose, the bond would be instantly broken, as it was in the case of Gredora. A Diffrider may also transport an opponent to Cray if the opponent has a strong enough bond with their favorite unit. For example, Miguel Torres transported Tokoha Anjou to a castle somewhere in the Neo Nectar clan due to Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero's love for Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha, Verno Fahrenheart transported Taiyou Asukawa to a building somewhere in the United Sanctuary nation because Prime Beauty, Amaruda noticed Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit's gold aura, and Saori Fuchidaka transported Tokoha into a battlefield somewhere in the Kagero clan to show her the true fragility beings have outside of Cardfighting. A fighter may also break free from the Diffriding process through sheer willpower, even if the card Diffriding them is their "other self", as was the case with Yuichirou Kanzaki and Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon Revolt. For the Illegal Diffride, the Diffriding unit may be able to release their host for a short period of time, or the host may be able to break the Diffride for a short period of time, as shown when Kazumi Onimaru was also able to temporarily break Shiranui's Diffride after the latter let down his guard during his fight with Kazuma Shouji, and when Chaos Breaker temporarily released Noa Hoshizaki from his Diffride to witness Noa's teammate's despair after re-possessing him. A Diffrider's clan emblem is usually the same color as the nation it is a part of, although there are variations. Backgrounds Different World Ride ( ) (Monthly Bushiroad, July 2017) The large-scale top secret project undergone by "Gear Chronicle". That is the "Different World Ride" project. The planet Cray and a planet in faraway dimensions (Tentative Name: Planet "E") are connected by a mysterious bond― "the Power of Destiny", of which this epic project aims to investigate. The success of this project lies in the discovery of a safe method of teleportion to planet "E", and the technique to sojourn in that planet. As such, Gear Chronicle has revealed a part of the project to the leaders of nations. In addition, they choose and invite volunteers with the intention to travel to another planet. "Messiah", who once stayed in planet "E" and has a strong connection with that planet, lends its power for teleporting the volunteers to planet "E". The happenings of these volunteers― known as the "Diffriders"― will be described later. ---- Different World Riders (Shortened as: Diffriders) (Monthly Bushiroad, July 2017) The aforementioned project's forerunners are not physically teleported to planet "E". Even with the "Messiah"'s power, it is impossible to teleport creatures to a planet with neither the same dimensions nor same spacetime with Cray. Therefore, only the forerunners' minds are teleported. The forerunners form pacts with native sapient creatures, and possess their bodies with mutual consent. This is why they are called "Different World Riders", shortened as "Diffriders". The bodies possessed by them host two souls in one body, forming a symbiotic relationship between the Diffriders and their hosts, that "if the host dies, the Diffrider dies as well". By the way, the possessed humans― the hosts basically have higher priorities of body control, and the Diffriders' mind cannot emerge and show themselves unless their hosts give permission. Nonetheless, the influences on the hosts' personalities due to long-term possession have been reported, and it is an urgent issue to find out the reason behind this problem, and the solutions to solve it. ---- Excerpt from Diffrider Report "0726-2355" (Monthly Bushiroad, September 2017) Planet "E" is linked to planet Cray by the Power of Destiny. "Different World Ride (shortened as Diffride)" is performed by transferring souls to the bodies of planet "E" lifeforms so that bodies can be shared for a period of time. This project is only successful with the help of the supernatural being "Messiah"; without the help of Messiah, this project could not have existed. But now, unknown "Different World Riders (shortened as Diffriders)" have been confirmed to act in planet "E" without the help of Messiah. Moreover, they are reported to completely dominate the possessed bodies unlike normal Diffriders. Up to now, their techniques of Diffride is unknown. This Diffride technique is considered illegal, known as "Different Ride Illegal (shortened as Diffride Il)" ( Difarentowārudo Raido Irīgaru). More formal investigations will be performed on this phenomenon. Process The following is a speculation-based reconstruction of "Different World Riding" Noa Different World Transport.png|Noa Hoshizaki being transported into space NoaNEXTFloatingEarth.png|Noa in front of Planet Earth KazumiNEXTFloatingCray.png|Kazumi Onimaru in front of Planet Cray KazumiNEXTFloatingCray2.png|Kazumi in front of Planet Cray Kazumi Different World Summoning.png|Kazumi performing the Different World Ride on Noa Chaos Breaker Different World Selection.png|Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon being chosen from Noa's deck Chaos Breaker Different World Energy.png|Chaos Breaker Dragon's card glowing Chaos Breaker Different World Energy_2.png|Chaos Breaker Dragon's energy taking the form of a dragon to bite Noa's hand Noa Different World Riding.png|Chaos Breaker Dragon's energy going into Noa Noa with LJ Clan Symbol.png|A Link Joker clan emblem newly appeared on Noa's hand Noa Different World Ride.png|Noa being possessed by Chaos Breaker Dragon The unit calls out to its vanguard or fighter. If the fighter hears this call, then they are able to Different World Ride. From here, the process differs: Original Method *The original method to Diffriding has the fighter agreeing to give their body as the host to their avatar, and they may Diffride through this bond. The process is unknown Illegal Method This Illegal method is founded by Evil God Bishop, Gastille. Another unit that has been Different World Ridden may perform this illegal Different World Riding on the new fighter through force. *The Diffrider performing the Different World Ride transports the new vessel into space in between Planet Cray and Earth, where the performing Rider's clan symbol glows and projects itself in front of the Diffrider. *The selected unit is chosen from the vessel's deck and glows, encasing its host with its energy, possessing them. Regardless of the method performed, a clan symbol appears on the back of the fighter's right hand, representative of the unit possessing them. Aside from the clan symbol, the only notable change is the host's voice changing pitch to fit the speech pattern of the unit. List of Users Confirmed Diffriders These fighters have been confirmed to be Diffridden, whether by choice or by force. Possible Diffriders These fighters have been specifically mentioned to be able to Diffride with a single unit, should they choose to do so. These fighters may also have been previously Diffridden before, or did not successfully Diffride when being forced to. Fighters who can perform the Dimensional Overstride are also included here. Suspected Possible Diffride To be suspected, a fighter must either have some kind of visible connection with their unit in Cardfight!! Vanguard G (such as Harmonics Messiah talking to Kouji Ibuki in his sleep, or Luard reaching out to Kazuma Shouji), or be shown to have been transported to Planet Cray due to a member of Team Diffrider. Candidates may also include fighters who have made an impression on a Diffrider (such as Verno Fahrenheart recognizing a fighter's "light"), and/or whose avatar was revealed by Nome Tatsunagi. Suspected Diffriders These fighters are ones who are likely, yet not confirmed to be, Diffridden. *None Gallery MiguelTorresNEXTDiffridePact.png|Miguel offering himself to Antero MiguelTorresNEXTDiffridePact2.png|Miguel offering himself to Antero MiguelTorresNEXTDiffridePact3.png|Antero agreeing to Miguel's offer KazumiOnimaruNEXTDiffridePossession.png|Kazumi being held by Shiranui KazumiOnimaruNEXTDiffridePossession2.png|Kazumi being held by Shiranui KazumiOnimaruNEXTDiffridePossession3.png|Kazumi being held by Shiranui SaoriFuchidakaNEXTDiffridePact.png|Saori meeting with Dumjid SaoriFuchidakaNEXTDiffridePact2.png|Saori meeting with Dumjid VernoFahrenheartNEXTDiffridePact.png|Verno back-to-back with Amaruda Kazumi with Nuba Clan Symbol.png|Kazumi's Nubatama clan symbol Miguel with NN Clan Symbol.png|Miguel's Neo Nectar clan symbol Noa with LJ Clan Symbol.png|Noa's Link Joker clan symbol Chrono Different World Transport.png|Chrono being transported into space ChronoNEXTFloatingEarth.png|Chrono in space TokohaNEXTFloatingEarth.png|Tokoha in space NoaNEXTFloatingEarth.png|Noa in space YuichirouNEXTFloatingEarth.png|Yuichirou in space LunaKazumiNEXTU20Cray.png|Luna on Cray AmKazumiNEXTU20Cray.png|Am on Cray SatoruKazumiNEXTU20Cray.png|Satoru on Cray SatoruEnishiNEXTU20Cray2.png|Satoru on Cray MiguelTorresNEXTCrayAntero.png|Miguel as Antero on Cray VernoFahrenheartNEXTCrayAmaruda.png|Verno as Amaruda on Cray TaiyouAsukawaNEXTCrayGurguit.png|Taiyou as Gurguit on Cray SaoriFuchidakaNEXTCrayDumjid.png|Saori as Dumjid on Cray TokohaAnjouNEXTCrayAhsha.png|Tokoha as Ahsha on Cray WeeklyBitesNEXTDiffrider.png|Bushiroad's short summary on "Diffriders" Different World U20 Gate.png|The gate in the Under20 Different World U20 Gate Opening.png|The gate in the Under20 Different World U20 Gate Inside.png|The gate's interior Different World U20 Gate Inside_2.png|The gate's interior Trivia *The kanji used for "Different World Ride" has a different interpretation between the planets (as well as media). **In the anime (Earth), it stands for "Possession from a Different World" (Isekai kara no Hyōi). **In the lores (Cray), it stands for "Interdimensional Possession" (Jikūkan Hyōi). *In the lores, the kanji used for "Different World Ride Illegal" means "Interdimensional Forced Possession" (Jikūkan Kyōsei Hyōi). Category:Anime element